Meurtrie
by Dahkyn
Summary: Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait aimé. Elle est tombée.


Hey coucou !

Bref, les trucs habituels, OUAT n'est pas à moi. Sinon j'aurais tué quelques sorcières. Spoiler jusqu'au 107. Bref bonne lecture, même si j'en conviens que celui-ci n'est pas terrible. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même. Bonne année.

Le passage en italique vient d'un autre OS, mais j'avais besoin parler de ces trous qui peuplent notre vie.

* * *

><p>A son anniversaire, comme à tous les autres depuis quelques années, elle avait espéré ne plus être seule. Son souhait fût enfin exaucé lors de sa vingt-huitième année. Un petit garçon s'était présenté à sa porte et s'était dit être son fils qu'elle avait abandonné une décennie plus tôt. Devant son manque de réaction, le petit bonhomme était entré dans son appartement et avait fait comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Emma ne se doutait pas à l'époque qu'elle ferait des choses improbables pour le gamin. Car elle avait senti que c'était son fils. Et là, elle n'était plus seule.<p>

En entrant à Storybrooke, elle ne se soupçonnait pas que cette ville était si attractive à ses yeux. Elle ne prévoyait pas de rester, et finalement, elle n'en est pas repartie. Bon, il y avait des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup comme Régina – et c'était réciproque. Mais en contrepartie, certaines personnes étaient fabuleuses, comme l'institutrice d'Henry le petit enfant : Mary Margaret Blanchard. Une douce et agréable personne qui l'avait accueilli sous son toit lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. Dans cette ville, elle n'a plus jamais été seule, entre Regina qui lui pourrissait la vie, entre son amie Mary Margaret, et le petit Henry. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas : elle avait une vie sociale ! Elle n'a plus eu envie de partir de cette ville.

Alors, pour mieux se fondre dans le décor et s'intégrer dans cette ville étrange, elle avait trouvé un poste d'adjoint du Shérif, ce dernier se nommait Graham. Elle l'aimait bien, et cela avait l'air d'être réciproque. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait poignardé dans le dos lorsqu'il s'acoquinait avec le maire, elle était prête encore à démarrer une relation avec lui. Et quand il l'avait embrassé, là, tous ses soucies s'étaient envolés – même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et la deuxième que leurs lèvres se touchaient, il en fût de même mais à un niveau supérieur. C'était magique. Et puis après quelques mots, il s'était effondré. Il était mort. Mort.

Et dans son corps, alors, la souffrance avait pris l'ancienne place de la solitude dans son cœur. Les larmes s'étaient taries d'elles-mêmes. Elles ne seraient jamais assez nombreuses pour imager la douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son corps.

_On ne sait jamais quand on va tomber. On sait juste, qu'un jour, on tombera. C'est immuable. On vit avec cette certitude qu'aujourd'hui pourrait être le jour où l'on s'offrira au vide et à la longue descente qui s'ensuit._

_Alors, il y a trois sortes de gens. Ceux qui vivent le jour, sont amis avec le temps. Ceux qui courent après lui, et qui craignent la chute. Et les derniers, ceux qui ne savent pas où se placer. Les premiers sont enviés. Les seconds sont plaints. _

_Après il y a deux sortes de chute : celles où il est possible de se relever, et celles qui nous clouent au sol pour toujours. Les premières sont méprisées et craintes. Quant aux secondes, il y a deux sortes de sentiments qui y sont mêlés : on peut attendre cette chute mortelle avec sagesse et résignation, mais on peut passer sa vie à essayer de la repousser, en vain._

Et bien, Emma Swan avait été propulsé dans l'un d'eux. Un gouffre sans fin, où peut importe ce qu'il se passe, cela aura toujours un goût de tristesse et d'amertume. Mais Emma Swan est forte, déjà une nouvelle lueur dans son regard, on peut y voir de la détermination. Et de la colère. Alors, elle se relèvera et se vengera.

Elle range sa douleur et sa tristesse dans un recoin au fin fond de son âme, là où personne ne peut les deviner. Elle en retire déjà des leçons acides de cette épreuve. Pour ne pas souffrir, il ne faut pas aimer. Dans une guerre, les sentiments n'ont pas leur place. Pour arriver à sa fin, peu importent les moyens.

Alors, Emma reconstruit des murs autour de son cœur meurtri, elle recouvre une nouvelle carapace, plus épaisse que jamais, et elle se relève. Plus forte que jamais, plus blessée que jamais. Mais elle doit le faire pour sauver ceux qui ont réussi à percer ses murailles et s'abriter dans son cœur. Pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent, elle doit se battre. Et un soldat n'a ni sentiments, ni distractions, il n'a qu'un objectif : affronter et remporter la victoire sur son ennemi. Comme un soldat, comme un automate, seules la colère et la détermination peuvent s'installer sur ses murs protecteurs, comme fers de lances. Et parce qu'elle est forte, parce qu'elle est brisée, parce qu'elle l'élue, elle vaincra.


End file.
